Anything Could Happen
by MrsCubbles
Summary: What happens when you mix a gambler and a mercenary ? Sex, sex and more sex. Or, at least, that's what happens in Wade's mind, and we can't trust Wade's mind. Wade/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own, the 'X-Men' franchaise or 'Deadpool'. They belong to their respective owners (Marvel). I do, however, own my OC ****(Scarlett) and the plot that came along with her (I hope that you'll think that it's exciting !).**

**This has come to be because Ryan Reynolds is sexy. 'Nuff said.**

_**P.S This is mostly an experiment by the way.**_

_**P.P.S I'm sorry for any OOC-ness in this fanfic.**_

_**P.P.P.S School is stressful and I hate it with a passion.**_

* * *

Pain.

Right then, that was all she could remember.

Everything was just so _painful_. She could feel the tears threatening to pour down her face as she tried to move.

There was probably going to be a long scar on her arm. She'd be sure to return the favor.

She whimpered and turned her head to see that she was, indeed, bleeding. Then her expression turned from pain to amazement as she saw the scar close up in a matter of seconds. She gasped as she tried to make-out what had just happened.

That's when she heard the laughter. Not evil, just amused. She had a feeling that she knew exactly who it was and could help but sneer at them.

"Kitten, you look terrible." He teased. His intense gaze was met by her intensely pissed off gaze. He chuckled again and one of his claws ran down her face. She glared and tried to punch, kick, do anything to him, but her limbs wouldn't move. She found that she was strapped down on a table.

She felt the fear creep around her spine as she realized the situation she was in. She was in a bodysuit, bleeding out, defenseless. There was a man, brutal man at that, might be more of an animal than a man, who probably hasn't had sex with someone in a long time. He said on occasion that he would "tame" her, whatever that means...

She had a feeling that she was going to find out. That realization alone let fear grip her whole body.

He grinned darkly at her. "Your smell," He sniffed deeply through his nose. "Intoxicating." He whispered, dragging his finger, no his_ claw_, down to her collar bone. She gasped and tried to break her hands free again. He looked down at her in amusement.

"Fuck you, Victor." She growled out, as she felt herself begin to shake. She was unsure whether it was of fear or of how much pain she was in.

"That was the plan." He purred, licking his lips. He brought his hand down to her breast and squeezed. She really wanted to rip his dick off, put it in a hot dog bun, and make him eat it. She inhaled shakily through her nose and wished she could just sink into the metal bed-thing that she was lying on. He leaned into her ear and licked it. She whimpered and tried to struggle away, as he chuckled. "Shhhhh. This won't hurt one bit." Victor cut open Scarlett's trousers. "Well, it might hurt but... Nothing that you won't _heal_ from." He turned her head and moved his mouth to her neck again.

She silently sobbed as he began to descend down her body and she thought about:

_How the fuck did she get here ?_

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts ? I'm sorry I won't actually give you a penny but... I could give you Penny. Is that ok ? Like, a poster of Penny. I'm sure you'd prefer that to a penny.**

**Anyways, I'd like your thoughts on this ! I did edit the crap out of these chapters and I would really love to know your opinion on the characterization of the ****characters. At least, so far.**

**Constructive criticism for the win !**

**Well, I gotta go you guys, it's been fun. Peace.**

**- _Mrs. Cubbles_**


	2. i

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own, the 'X-Men' franchise or 'Deadpool'. They belong to their respective owners (Marvel). I do, however, own my OC (Scarlett) and the plot that came along with her (I hope that you'll think that it's exciting!).**

* * *

_"In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again." - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

* * *

Scarlett wasn't a gambler. Not at all. She was too smart, too cunning to let that happen.

No, poker was the only way for her to earn money, which later she became a mercenary, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. That, however, was not the unforgettable poker match. The most unforgettable would have to be her first.

To this day, Scarlett could still remember her first poker match.

Not because it was fun. It was because that was the first time she met him.

Wade Winston Wilson.

* * *

**_23 December 1960, Toronto, Ontario - 03:45_**

* * *

It was dark and extremely cold. Scarlett shivered, clutching her money firmly in her hand.

Tonight's winning had been pretty tremendous if she remembered right. She smiled smugly to herself, remembering the men's snarls and groans as they lost all their money. Fifty grand to be exact. Scarlett chuckled. Oh, men and their thinking that they are superior to women, she thought happily to herself.

She was almost sure that Mr. Gills was completely outraged about her basically stealing all his money. So, if he sent people after her, she wouldn't be surprised. Scarlett looked around suddenly paranoid. Suddenly, a fist appeared in front of her face and she was knocked to the ground. She groaned and held her bloody nose, as she was being dragged into an alleyway.

_Shit_, she thought to herself.

There were three men and one man smiled down at her. "Heya sweetcheeks!" He had horribly decaying, yellow teeth and she could smell his breath while she was down on the ground. It smelt like garlic and she made a disgusted face.

Another man laughed and picked her up by her forearms. "What? Something wrong with his face?" He threw her up against the wall and Scarlett winced.

She decided that attacking these men head on would be painful, they were much bigger than her. She could see a pipe in her peripheral vision and decided to wait for the perfect moment to pick it up. A swift punch to the face knocked her out of her thoughts. She yelped, putting on an innocent girl act. "No, please! Don't!" She wailed, scrambling up against the wall.

One man giggled and pretended to pout at her. "Awwwww, this wittle girl wants us to stop!"

Scarlett encouraged her tears to fall. They made her cheeks warm because the weather was so cold. She mentally noted to buy a warm coat. "Please." She whimpered, bringing her knees to her face. She grinned into her knees. _Just a minute longer_.

When something incredibly peculiar happened. There was a gurgling sound and she could see blood splatter all over the snow in front of her. Her head snapped up alarmed and she saw a long sword pierced through one of the guy's necks. She gasped and stood up instantly.

The other two men gasped panicked, and tried to punch her savior in the face. Her savior quickly punched one guy in the face and started an all out fight with the other.

The man that was knocked down and looked at her, desperate. She got up as quick as she could and grabbed the pipe that she was going to grab. She turned around and saw that the man was running at her.

She brought the pipe back and swung it, hitting the man full force in the forehead. He instantly fell to the ground, a large bloody gash on his forehead.

She looked up at her savior to see that he cut off the man's head. Scarlett gasped and took a few steps back.

Her savior grinned at her and held out his hand. She looked at it confused. "Wade Wilson's the name, saving damsels in distress is the game."

Scarlett gave this peculiar man a strange look before shaking his hand. "Scarlett. Scarlett Lizotte."

Wade grinned widely at her. "Well, if that's not a Canadian name, then I don't know what is." He chuckled, taking his sword out of one of the men's necks. "Well, princess, I guess that you should be on your way."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes suspiciously. This guy was clearly more than this 'vigilante' crap that he's putting on, she'd never seen a man with such great fighting skills and such expensive looking swords on the street. He was probably trained.

Wade raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she wasn't budging and watching him. "Uh, princess? Y'know most people would just grab their things and go..." He trailed off.

"Why did you save me ?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Wade laughed breathlessly. "What? Can't a guy just save an incredibly hot girl, no questions asked?"

"Why did you save me?" She asked again. This time much more sternly.

Wade chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, you got me. I'm kinda trying to get laid." Wade smirked and winked at her. Scarlett gave him a dangerous look, not satisfied with his answer. She _really_ didn't like liars. They stood in silence for a while. The wind was cold and Scarlett really just wanted to go home, but she didn't want this Wade person to follow her.

She saw Wade get visibly annoyed. In the blink of an eye, Wade was in front of her, grabbing her hair and holding a small army knife to her neck. Her eyes widened and she tried to attack him to get out of this vulnerable position. It resulted in her being pushed up against the wall, an even more vulnerable position. _Great_, she thought.

Wade simply grinned at her. He seems to be a smiley type, she'd have to give him a smiley nickname. "Well, princess, I gave you a chance, three actually, to get your cute, perky ass home." He squeezed her bum for exaggeration. She gasped and tried to slap his hand, he slammed his arm that was holding the knife into her arm. She yelped. His whole body was pressed against her now.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She growled out. Her breath coming in sporadic bursts.

Wade simply giggled, ignoring her. "You lost all chances. I was going to ask nicely but since you decided to be a little bitch about it, I'm going to have to drag you." His knife slightly dug into her neck.

"Where?" She asked, trying to back away into the wall.

He gave her a thoughtful look. "You've heard of Kingpin, haven't you?" Scarlett unconsciously shivered. She had. Suddenly, his body warmth was gone and he looked completely different. "This is gonna hurt, princess."

Scarlett's eyebrow furrowed together. "Wha-" Before she could finish her sentence, Wade had grabbed her head and wacked it against the wall. Darkness quickly took over her vision and she was unconscious.

* * *

_**23 December 1960, Toronto, Ontario - 04:45**_

* * *

Scarlett was brought back to consciousness when a hand smacked her hard in the face. She quickly sat up, which was a big mistake. She groaned and grabbed her aching head. She heard a chuckle come from beside her. "Rise and shine, princess." She instantly recognised that voice and glared internally at it. Wade.

She looked up to see his extremely amused face. She glared at him. "C'mon, time to meet the big boss." He offered her his hand, which she slapped away. He pretended to pout. "Princess, that wasn't very nice."

"Oh, because having your head smashed against a brick wall is very nice." She hissed, softly rubbing her finger in circles.

Wade smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, princess. I really didn't mean it, besides, I did save your life." He grinned at her, balancing on the balls of his feet.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and sighed. "Where are we going?"

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Were you not listening to me? I said that we're going to the big boss man." Scarlett sighed. _Oh yeah, Kingpin_, she thought. She sat up and stretched her limbs. Obviously, this wasn't fast enough for Wade and he grabbed her forearms, practically skipping to Kingpin's office. Scarlett yelped as she was picked up and had to jog to keep up with Wade's fast pace.

They finally reached Kingpin's office, with Scarlett out of breath and Wade looking a bit too excited for her liking. "Ah, Ms. Lizotte." Kingpin greeted, smirking. "Please come in and sit down." She gulped and glared at Wade as he pushed her towards a chair. He looked at her and put on an innocent look. 'What ?' He mouthed. She didn't reply and sat down. "I see that you accepted my offer."

Scarlett scoffed. "Well, you didn't exactly give me much of a choice." She retorted.

Kingpin chuckled. "And you sound so upset about it." She gave him a blank stare. "Now, about this job-"

"I don't need this job." She interrupted, glaring at Kingpin.

Kingpin made, what sounded like, a growl, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "Ms. Lizotte, the last thing that you want to do is annoy me." He warned. Scarlett met his heated gaze with her determined ones. "This job is yours. _No_. _Questions_."

Scarlett sighed. "Well then, why me? I'm just some 16 year old girl that won some money from a guy that probably wants to kill me."

Kingpin grinned at her. "You ask 'Why me?'. I'll ask why not you?"

"Well, you don't want me going after your own money, do you?" She raised an eyebrow at Kingpin. He glared back at her and opened his mouth, about to say something.

"I think she's got you there, Mister Blubber Butt- I mean... Sir." Wade cut in smirking at Scarlett. She glared at him when he winked at her.

"Mr. Wilson!" Kingpin boomed. Wade really hit a sensitive spot, Scarlett could tell. Hell, anyone could tell. "Your mouth will kill you one of these days, and you!" He pointed towards Scarlett. He stayed beside her, glaring at her. His breath stank and she had to stop breathing because she really didn't want to smell his breath. Suddenly, he held out his hand.

"You're hired."

* * *

_**23 December 1960, Toronto, Ontario - 05:05**_

* * *

"I thought that I wouldn't have to train!" Scarlett shouted at Kingpin, as he let in three guys. _Shit, shit, shit_, she thought to herself.

Kingpin grinned, a glint in his eye. "Then don't think of it as training. Think of it as... A competition." He began to go into another room to watch her fight.

"Competition my ass." She breathed nervously._ I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_, she told herself. They were all growling at her and looking at her menacingly. One man swung at her. She ducked and kneed him in the stomach, pushing him away. He instantly feel to the ground, breathless. _Well that was easier than I thought_, she couldn't help but think to herself.

A swift punch to the nose told her that she'd been staring at that man for a bit too long. The man swung his fist back for another punch, which Scarlett blocked and brought the arm down to her knee. They both heard a sickening snap and the man yelped, falling to the ground and cradling his arm. She turned around to face the one man left, except there were two men. The man that she kneed must have gotten his breath back.

One man ran towards her and one man ran towards a wall. She didn't have time to think about the man running towards the wall as she had to keep blocking all of this man's attacks. He relentlessly tried to get through, before Scarlett got his two arms and kicked him in the face. He stepped back a few steps, dazed, as Scarlett did a roundhouse kick and he fell to the ground.

Scarlett turned to face the final man, except he had something. A pipe. She noticed that behind him there was a huge hole in the wall. She gulped and prepared herself for quite the beating. He grinned maliciously at her and began to swing the pipe. She dodged it once, twice, the third time she got hit in the face, and was knocked down. She groaned, holding her nose and heard the man chuckle. She looked up to see that he was preparing to swing down at her. She quickly rolled and kicked him hard in the knee. Not expecting that, he fell down, losing his grip on the pipe. Scarlett quickly grabbed the pipe and swung it up in the direction of his face. There was a loud crunch as the pipe hit the man in the face and he was down.

Scarlett stared down at him, trying to catch her breath. She was limping because those men really did a number on her. She reached her hand up to feel her nose, noticing that she had a nose bleed. Well that's just _fan-fucking-tastic_. Suddenly, she heard clapping. Her head snapped up to see who it was. Kingpin. She glared at him, half-heartedly.

"You did excellent, Ms. Lizotte." His slow clapping halted. "I have a feeling that you will do great here." She noticed that he was now smoking. _Dirty habit, that_. She sighed and held a hand to her nose and the other hand to her thigh.

She glared at him. "May I go to my room?" Kingpin raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Sir." She said sarcastically.

Kingpin nodded. "Wilson, take the lady to her room."

"Oh, don't mind if I do, sir." Wade smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That was some awesome footwork there, princess. Not as awesome as mine, of course, you need to work on your power." He droned on about what she could improve and Scarlett was getting tired. It had to be very early in the morning and she hadn't got any sleep. "I bet you've got some power in those thighs." He stared at them for longer than he should've.

"Wade?" Scarlett was starting to get irritated.

"Yes, princess?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up." She ground out. Her nose was killing her and the blood loss from her nose was starting to get a headache. "When will we be there?"

"We're here now, princess." He pointed towards a door.

Scarlett glared and immediately opened the door. "That's my door, princess." She sighed and opened the other door. Wade chuckled. "Oh, one more thing, princess." Scarlett was ready to kick Wade's ass. "I forgot to ask earlier but... Are you a moaner or a screamer?"

The question caught Scarlett slightly off guard and her eyebrows rose. She did decide to play along in his game though. "I'm actually neither, Wade. I'm a pouter, men like it when I play hard to get, Mr. Merc with the Mouth." She smirked at him before giving him a hard look and closing the door in his face.

_That. Was. Nice._ She wished that slamming a door in Wade's face was her job.

Wade's eyes widened before grinning at the closed door. A girl that plays hard to get? He never met someone like that before. He opened his door as he stared at Scarlett's. He thinks that he likes hard to get. He remembered the other thing she said.

Merc with the Mouth... That has a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Okay, I edited the crap out of this chapter and slightly edited the prologue. I am much happier with these chapters than the other ones. So, I'd love to know the opinion of what you guys think of the new and improved story.**

**Well, I gotta go you guys, it's been fun. Peace.**

**- _Mrs. Cubbles_**


	3. ii

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own, the 'X-Men' franchise or 'Deadpool'. They belong to their respective owners (Marvel). I do, however, own my OC (Scarlett) and the plot that came along with her (I hope that you'll think that it's exciting!).**

* * *

_"You're entirely bonkers, but I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." - Mad Hatter, Alice in Wonderland._

* * *

Scarlett's 'friendship' with Wade was going to be the death of her, she knew that. Although, right now, she wished that she was dead.

But that's beside the point.

She always remembers Wade driving her insane when she first met him. God, she could even remember thinking about killing him once.

She's changed her opinion over the years, it seems. Although, she much prefers the opinion that she has right now.

* * *

**_26 December 1960, Toronto, Ontario - 15:40_**

* * *

Scarlett couldn't believe that she was doing this. This of all things, Scarlett just doesn't do. Until now.

"Go to the left a bit."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, in anger and had to grit her teeth. "Wade, I'd suggest not doing that. I still can't believe that I'm doing this..." Scarlett shook her head.

"Well, start believing, princess. Now if you could go a bit more to the left please, I'd greatly appreciate it." Wade shifted from where he was lying, trying to get Scarlett a bit more over to the left.

She rolled her eyes and moved her hands to the left side of his back. She worked her hands into his back, trying to get finished with this faster. Giving a massage. To Wade Wilson, of all people. Good lord, what has the world come to? "Oh yeah, that's the spot." He groaned, Scarlett could hear the grin on his face. Cheeky bastard...

"Wade, if you don't shut up, I will... Scratch you with my nails." Scarlett instantly regretted it and closed her eyes preparing for what Wade was about to say...

"Why'd you stop, baby doll?"

That? She hadn't been expecting that. That wasn't very Wade-Wilson-like. You might say that she only knew Wade for three days, but that's like three years when you're with Wade Wilson. She began to work her hands yet again.

"And you can scratch my back any time, sweetheart."

There he was. There was the Wade Wilson that she knew. She sighed and opted for staying quiet for the time being. She had to be honest, Wade had a variety of nicknames that were quickly wearing her down. "Wade, I do believe that my name is Scarlett."

Wade chuckled. "I know that, 's just not as sexual sounding as all these pet names." He places his arms under his head and turned his head to look at her. "I haven't got to use them so much 'til now."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at that. "Bullshit."

Wade smiled widely. "How would you know, babe? You been stalking me without me knowing?" He winked at her.

Scarlett shook her head. "No, I just know how much of a flirt you are."

"Getting jealous?"

"No, far from it actually."

Wade pouted. "That hurt, pumpkin." Scarlett began to get off of Wade's back, because that's where he insisted on her sitting. She couldn't believe that she gave into that. "I demand that you get on your knees and beg for me to forgive you." He wiggled his eyebrows pervertedy.

"When Hell freezes over."

"Oh? I'll be sure to find Jack Frost and tell him to go to Hell this year." Scarlett could hear Wade walking quickly to catch up with her. She turned to look at him but found herself looking at his chest instead of his eyes. Good lord, it was like he was chiseled.

"See something that you like, darling?"

Then he decides to show his personality. "I can't believe how much of a beer belly you have." She spun around and started her journey to her room again.

She could hear Wade gasp. "Well, you should work on your legs more. They're... Fat..."

Scarlett gave an amused sound. "Doubt that very much, Wade."

Wade scouled at the door that Scarlett just closed. Beer belly. He looked down at his chest. He did not have a beer belly. His chest was perfect and yummy just the way it was. As he was looking down he noticed an extra friend. He sighed at it.

Great. Scarlett left and now he had a boner, who was going to help him now?

* * *

**_26 December 1960, Toronto, Ontario - 16:55_**

* * *

"Ouch!"

"You're supposed to defend yourself, babycakes."

"Well I might be able to if you give me some time to fix myself!"

"I gave you five minutes."

"Seconds! You gave me five seconds!"

"Well, there is a five second rule..."

Scarlett gave Wade the most annoyed glare that she's ever given anyone before. "Not for women, there isn't."

Wade crosses his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yes, women and their women rights." He shook his head. "I think that I liked you better this morning, bunny."

Scarlett gave Wade a weird look. "Bunny? That has got to be the worst one Wade, you're slipping." Scarlett chuckled. "Wait, what do you mean this morning? I was asleep this morning."

Wade laughed and ignored her first statement. He wasn't slipping, her being gorgeous was just distracting him. Naughty little sex kitten... There's her next nickname! "Details, details..."

Scarlett looked ready to punch his face in when Mr. Fisk decided to join them. "Mr. Wilson, Ms. Lizotte, how is training going?"

"Terrific! I've learned soo much about her." He turned to Scarlett and smirked. "Haven't I, my little sex kitten?" He sing-songed, placing his around around her shoulder and winking at her.

Scarlett yanked his arm from her shoulder and bit her lip to prevent her from doing anything too drastic. Little fucking prick, Wade was. He'd have to start watching his back, even though that was impossible. Knowing Wade though, he'd attempt to do it.

Mr. Fisk's eyes narrowed at Wade's antics. He turned his head in Scarlett's direction. "Ms. Lizotte, care to elaborate?"

Scarlett sighed. "No, sir." She muttered, giving it more bite than was intended.

"That's all for today, the two of you." Mr. Fisk's glared at Wade and gave Scarlett a look of annoyance. He expected it from Wade, but from the new girl, Scarlett too? He wondered if he was going soft. He looked down at his tummy. God dammit, did he just make a Wade-Wilson-worthy pun?

"Thank you, sir." Scarlett said, exasperated. She actually looked happier. Maybe Wade was wearing her down too much... He wanted her to be excellent at being a mercenary, like Wade was, but if it was going to be this bad, he might have to rethink his strategy.

Scarlett had come out of the changing room with a bag. "Wade." She said coldly, nodding her goodbye.

Wade smirked. "Angel."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and was gone. Wade was about to follow.

Instead, Mr. Fisk calles after him. "Wilson... In my office. Now." Wade didn't refrain from rolling his eyes. Oh great, the almighty Butt Bunny wanted to talk. Yay.

* * *

**_26 _****_December 1960, Toronto, Ontario - 18:25_**

* * *

The nightmares came again, while she was sleeping. She was having some flashbacks here and there. She wondered why she was having them but decided to leave it be, for now.

Thinking about it brought back more memories.

"Becky, why is Mom crying again?"

"Stop drinking, you buffoon!

"Tommy! Oh my God, Tommy!"

"Don't tell me you didn't expect this, Barb!"

"Scarlett, DON'T!"

"I'll be seeing you in Hell."

"Save me a good seat."

She gasped and fell from her bed. These were getting too much, she needed a distraction. Now. But who or what would it be?

Not Wade for certain. She didn't think that he was focused enough to understand what she was going through. Mr. Fisk probably wouldn't care about what she was saying.

Now, Mr. Jack Daniels was always very sympathetic towards her. Maybe he could help? She felt her room to find the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find. She just followed her sense of smell because there was something good going on.

She looked in the doorway of the kitchen to find some meat cooking bt no one guarding it. She shook her head. Bad cooks, not that she was a five-star chef herself but she would be more resposible about her meat.

Grabbing a few pints of beer she made her way back to her room. She turned around but there was someone blocking the doorway. Wade Wilson. Well, shit.

"Whatcha doin', buttercup?" He asked curious, tilting his head a little bit.

"Drinking." She replied bluntly and squeezed between him and the doorway to get through.

"That's a lot of beer..." He commented, there was an emotion in his eyes that Scarlett just couldn't place but it was gone as soon as it was there. She really wondered if he had ADHD or something. She knew very few people who were that unfocused.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, so?"

Wade raised an eyebrow. "How old were you again?"

"Eighteen." She hoped that Wade wouldn't call her out on her lie and that fact that she said it way too fast. He was thinking about it, looking comical.

"I'm coming with you." He grabbes her hand and began to walk towards Scarlett's room. This is exactlywhat she wanted to avoid.

"N-No, it's alright. I'll put it back!" Scarlett was digging her heels into the ground but her resistance was futile. Wade was much stronger and had an extremely firm grip. Great, now she had to talk with Wade in some shape or form.

Wade chuckled at her comment. "Nah, baby kins. You can obviously hold your drink and it's been a while since I got drunk." He decided to stop dragging her and hoisted her up onto his shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelled but was a bit out of breath from her tummy hitting Wade's shoulder. "Put me down! Now!"

"Not a chance, Bambi." Scarlett groaned and stopped fighting Wade. She really wished that he would leave her alone, but she did want some company. Not necessarily Wade's company, but it was company nonetheless.

Wade opened the door to her room and plopped the two of them onto her bed. "So, whatcha wanna talk about? I wanna talk about your legs. What time do you think that they'll open at?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and opened up one of the bottles of beer. "No Wade, I don't do that shit on the first date."

Wade looked thoughtful for a second but smiled at her. She gave him a weird look. "What abour boobs? D'ya like 'em? I like any fun bags, they're all squishy and soft and yummy. Especially your ones." He proceeded to poke her boob and giggle.

Scarlett smacked his hand away. "I thought that we were here to get drunk, Wade."

"Will getting you drunk, make you think that you're on a third date?"

"No."

Wade crosses his arms defiantly. "Then I don't want to have a drink."

"Whatever floats your boat." Scarlett took another swig of beer. She felt as though this was going to be an awkward night, maybe more weird but definitely awkward.

"So, what's your opinion on vaginas?"

Good lord, this boy never stops.

* * *

**Holy crap on a cracker, it's been months! I've been so caught up in schoolwork though, I've misses this. I hope you won't kill me you amazing people!**

**Now, if you could leave some reviews about this so far, it'd be greatly appreciated. I'll give you some cookies and milk! Everyone loves cookies and milk, right?**

**Also, just a heads up, I'm probably going to come back to this chapter (Rewrite it) because that's something that I find myself doing. Writing chapters and coming back to it later to edit it.**

**And again, I really hope you guys like this story and, once again, please be sure to review. I would really appreciate it.**

**Well, I gotta go you guys, it's been fun. Peace.**

**- _Mrs. Cubbles_**


End file.
